


The Sharpest Lives

by Bookwormscififan



Series: Sanders Sides x Black Parade [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fire, Gen, MCR, Negative Self Talk, The Black Parade, The Sharpest Lives, implied self harm, my chemical romance - Freeform, use of matches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormscififan/pseuds/Bookwormscififan
Summary: Storms do not help Virgil's mental health at all.
Series: Sanders Sides x Black Parade [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887901
Kudos: 13





	The Sharpest Lives

These past few days there had been storms raging outside. Virgil hated storms. They were loud, and unpredictable, and just all-out annoying. They made him feel too anxious to do anything. Most of all, they reminded him of times when he was a different person.

Today, Virgil was sitting on the couch in Patton’s room, fiddling with a fidget cube and trying to ignore the thunder claps outside. His skeleton onesie was keeping him warm, but he still felt cold chills running down his spine.

He stifled another yawn, glad that Patton was helping Logan with an experiment so wouldn’t be telling Virgil to sleep. When Patton had asked if he was alright, the anxious side had just smiled and said he’d be fine.

“Virgil?” Virgil looked up, immediately hissing at the sight of Janus in Patton’s room.

“What are you doing here?” Janus smirked, inspecting an invisible mark on his glove.

“I was _just_ about to ask you the same thing. I’m looking for Patton,” Janus replied, looking pointedly at the other.

“Storm. You remember.” The deceptive side paused, recalling an incident in the past.

_“Aaah! Dee, help!” Young Virgil ran to Janus’ side, gripping his sleeve tightly. He was shorter than Dee, reaching to his chest and hiding under the snake’s cape. The deceptive side gently placed an arm around Virgil’s shoulders, comforting him as the storm continued._

_"Shh, it’s alright, Virgil. It’s just a small storm. Look, it’s passing,” Janus whispered, pointing to the small sliver of light coming through the clouds._

_“Dee, the mud is drying up,” Remus called from the back door, causing the duo to look at the mud-covered twin. Janus sighed, prying Virgil off his sleeve, then scooped Remus up in his arms._

_“Virgil, let’s go clean Rem up.”_

Virgil stared at the lit match in his hand, watching the flame eat its way down the stick before being extinguished millimetres from his fingers. Without hesitation, Virgil lit another match, seeming almost entranced as the flame danced on its pyre before dying with a wave of the hand.

“Virge, what are you doing?” Patton’s voice cut through Virgil’s trance-like state, and he looked past the mountains of matches to see the moral side looking at him in horrified concern. Patton marched into the room, pulling the matchbox from Virgil’s hand and checking his fingers for burn marks. The moral side had come looking for Virgil after he had disappeared from Patton’s room without an explanation.

“What would have happened if I hadn’t risen up here? What would have happened if you’d gotten yourself burnt? Huh?” Patton placed a hand on each side of Virgil’s face, turning his head so the anxious side would look at him.

“Answer me, Virgil! Are you listening to me?”

Virgil shook his head free of Patton’s hands, turning away from the moral side with a sigh.

“I wouldn’t have gotten burnt. I know what I’m doing.” Patton froze, unused to hearing Virgil talk like that. He stood up, wringing his hands.

“Alright, fine. But I’m going to come back and check on you.” He began to sink out, then rose back up.

“No more matches, Virgil.”

Virgil sat in the dark, peeling his hoodie off and rolling his sleeves up. He lit a candle, illuminating the room and the numerous lines on his arm.

“Another mistake to add to the list.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this series! I hope you stick around to the end!


End file.
